


In the Night Where I Find You

by LamiaCalls



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: Shy likes the way Reggie shivers when he touches him, the tiny hiss of pleasure that escapes in the moment before Reggie can clamp down around it.
Relationships: Shy Baldwin/Reggie (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	In the Night Where I Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Shy likes the way Reggie shivers when he touches him, the small gasps and breathes he takes, the tiny hiss of pleasure that escapes in the moment before Reggie can clamp down around it.

“Shy,” he says through his teeth.

He knows Reggie means to stop him, but unless Reggie tells him so… There’s a reason, Shy thinks, that Reggie often only gets them one-bed rooms despite the fact they could afford so much more.

He strokes a hand down Reggie’s side, lingers for a moment at his hips. Enjoys the ways Reggie tenses and for, just a second, lifts and presses himself into Shy’s touch. Then it’s gone again, tantalising and impossible not to chase.

He traces the lines of Reggie, from chest to hips to every other place he can get his hands on, all the while ignoring the place he most wants to touch, drawing circles on Reggie’s skin, listens to the way his best friend sighs and tries to stop himself from making sounds.

Finally, he traces a finger slowly down from Reggie’s bellybutton, slow enough that Reggie can stop him if he wants. Sometimes he even does, and those nights tear at Shy a little more than he would like. But this isn’t one of those nights. Reggie lets him take him in hand. He’s achingly hard, and he fits perfectly into Shy’s palm. The noise Reggie makes when he strokes him drives Shy crazy, and he presses his own erection into Reggie’s back, likes the way Reggie presses back into it.

This is his favourite Reggie. When the pretence is lost, the performer is gone. No longer a man who can command a stage or room, no longer the manager protecting his client. Just a man, trying to catch his breath and falling utterly apart in his best friend’s hand.

This is his favourite part, too, getting Reggie right up to the edge and pushing him over it, until he spills his seed all over Shy’s hand, moaning and grunting and bucking his hips.

That’s his favourite part, but the next part is pretty good too, when Reggie turns, quickly, still lost in his post-orgasm haze, and shuffles down the bed to take Shy in his mouth. It’s typical Reggie: giving back more than he got, going to whatever length he can think of to make sure Shy’s not getting the short straw.

It’s nice, too, to grab at Reggie’s head, to groan his name without thinking, to say the sweet things he always wants to say, some of it making sense, half of it nonsense because every sensible thought has been eclipsed by the feeling of Reggie’s mouth on his cock and the way he worships at it, sucking and suckling and nipping and knowing all the bits that drive Shy crazy.

He never lasts as long as he would like, because then he’s coming quickly, his back arching, his mind going blank as he fucks up into Reggie’s mouth, blissful and his whole body alive for a few precious seconds.

When he’s done, and Reggie’s swallowed it all, Reggie crawls back up to lie next to him and they both stare at the ceiling, panting but otherwise quiet. Shy knows Reggie well enough to not bother trying to talk about it. Reggie doesn’t want to, doesn’t ever want to. The most Shy ever got from him was some shit about not messing with their business relationship and an insistence that Reggie isn’t like that, not really, he just loves Shy so much.

It’s ten minutes before Reggie is up and out of bed, pulling on his pants. Shy doesn’t know where he goes, but he won’t be back till morning, usually with some major get or deal or something, because that’s what Reggie does when he doesn’t want to think about other things: he works, and he works for Shy.

But that’s okay, because Shy likes what they have now, the quiet moments in between shows when Reggie can finally relax and give in to everything Shy knows he wants, even if it’s just for ten whole minutes.

And it might be nothing to some people, but those ten minutes of existence, listening to Reggie breathe in the dark, practically hearing his mind churn with worries and what ifs and ways it could all fall apart, those are Shy’s favourite minutes of existence.


End file.
